Altimia A. Altar
Altimia Azurite Altar is the first princess of the Kingdom of Altar and its incumbent queen following the death of her father. Appearance Altimia is an extremely beautiful young woman with a tall, toned and voluptuous figure. As the current Sacred Princess, she has inherited the blue hair of her ancestor, the founding king of the Kingdom of Altar. Personality Altimia is a serious person who cares a great deal for her family and kingdom and is willing to push herself to her breaking point to protect them. She harbours a great deal of guilt for constantly being unable to protect the things she cares about due to unfortunate circumstances. Due to the deaths of multiple people she cares for at the hands of Masters, Altimia originally held a deep distrust for them, until she met Ray Starling. History Born possessing the special Superior Job handed down in the Altar royal family, Altimia was trained in swordsmanship by the Head of the Knight Order, Langley Grandria and displayed talent surpassing that of her teacher or his daughter. At the age of around 10, she was sent to the Dryfe Imperium, which then shared an amiable relation with the Kingdom, where she met the imperial princess Claudia L. Dryfe. The two bonded over martial arts and soon became fast friends. Years later, due to the food shortage Dryfe was experiencing, they declared war on the kingdom. Altimia urged her father to imitate the imperium and hire Masters with money, but he refused due to his belief that doing so would only enshrine Masters as vehicles of war and conflict. He also refused to allow Altimia to fight. As a result, the kingdom lost the war. Her father, her mentor, and many others had been killed. As the first princess, Altimia became the incumbent queen of Altar after the war is over. Abilities Job Sacred Princess(聖剣姫): A Special Superior Job passed down through the bloodline of the royal family of the Kingdom of Altar and is only possessed by a select few from that bloodline who possess the right characteristics. As a job with a vanguard role, the status growth is limited and all available skills are related to the use of The Primeval Sword, Altar. The job was lost for many years until Altimia's birth. Those with this job will inherit the same blue hair as the first person with the job, Azurite Altar. Due to possessing overwhelming capability, Altimia possessed this job since her birth. *'The Inheritor of the Sacred Blade'(聖剣の継承者): A passive skill that multiplies the user's stats by 10 (including LUC) when using The Primeval Sword, Altar. *'Release Sword'(抜剣リリース): Releases the first seal on The Primeval Sword, Altar and activates the first ability. *'Border One'(元始の境界線ボーダー・ワン): Releases the second seal on The Primeval Sword, Altar. Swordmaster(剣聖): A high rank job from the swordsman grouping. It is noted to have very difficult conditions. Swordsman(剣士): A low rank job focused on using swords. *'Laser Sword'(レーザーブレード): An active skill that enchants a blade with the light element. Prism Rider(煌騎兵): A low rank job from the cavalry grouping focused on riding prism beasts of any type. In order to qualify for this job, the user must own a Prism Beast of any type and have the Riding ability at Lv 5. *'Prism Beast Enhancement'(煌玉獣強化): A passive skill that enhanced the abilities of all Prism Beasts, Prism Steeds included. At Level 1, the enhancement was 10%. *'Prism Authorization'(煌玉権限): Unlocks the restricted functions of certain Prism Beasts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tians Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Special Superior Job Holder